


Wind

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: “拓実，你以后都不用害怕了。”
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 11





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> 川尻莲x川西拓実  
> 某天暴雨夜的脑洞。  
> 我今天来增加kpi了【划掉】

川尻莲在准备睡觉的时候听到了敲门声。

敲门声很轻，像是怕打扰到屋内的人，敲了三下就停下了。川尻一时想不出有谁会在这个时候来找他，等他走到门口打开门房，就看到敲门的人抱着枕头站在门口。

是川西拓実。

看到门被打开，川西抬起头对上了川尻的视线。“莲くん晚上好。”川西一本正经地和川尻打了声招呼，又抱了下手臂里的枕头，“今天晚上……我可以和你一起睡吗？”

川尻自然没有拒绝的道理，虽然还不知道对方来找他的理由，却还是连忙把人请进了房间。他们如今住在公司安排的公寓里，玩着游戏几个人分住着房间。两天前公司难得给他们放了假，大部分成员都选择回家，现在公寓里只有他和川西两个人。当初玩游戏的时候并不凑巧，川尻没有和川西分到一个房间，对此他还有些感到遗憾。所以对方此时突然提出要和自己一起睡，他当然是十分乐意。

川西进了房间后，把枕头放在川尻的旁边，然后坐在床边有些拘谨地看着对方。“我会不会太打扰你？”

“不会不会。”川尻笑着摇了摇头，他打开床头的小夜灯，关掉了房间的白炽灯。富士山型的小夜灯发出柔和的光芒，照在川西身上朦胧而又梦幻。

“今天外面风声太大了。”尽管川尻没有询问，川西还是小声地解释着，“我有点怕所以……”或许是因为理由太过奇怪，川西说着说着停了下来。

川尻听到川西的解释后愣了一下，他想起刚才看到的天气预报，二月的天气还是有些寒冷，却又带了些许春天的味道，天气预报提示今晚半夜会有雷电暴雨，要注意防范。毕竟经历过无数次台风洗礼，只是一场暴雨而已川尻并没有放在心上。此时他竖起耳朵去听，听见窗外的风越吹越大，风吹过时的呜声也越来越响，打在窗户上的时候发出有些吓人的响动。

川尻没有想到川西会风声感到害怕，忍不住轻笑了起来。“那你以前台风天怎么处理的？”幸好他关了灯，川尻想，不然要是被川西看到自己笑话他肯定要气的打他。

“以前不是在家吗，家里人多。”川西不好意思的回答。

川尻点了点头，绕过川西躺上了床，靠在床头拍了拍身边的空位，示意对方也躺进来。川西这才反应过来自己只带了枕头，并没有带被子。

“上来吧。”川尻并不在意，“难道拓実不愿意和我盖一床被子吗？”

“没有没有。”川西听话的上了床，躺在川尻的身旁。宿舍里的床是普通的单人床，一个人睡不觉得窄，但要是两个人躺一起，还是会稍微觉得有些拥挤。川西躺的很老实，只占据着床一小半的位置，他侧着身睁着眼睛看着川尻，本来坐在床头玩手机掩盖尴尬的川尻感受伤到视线，停下玩手机的动作，“睡不着？”

川西笑着摇了摇头，“莲くん也早点睡吧。晚安。”说完他翻了个身，背对着川尻不再动了。

川尻看着川西背对着他的身影，在心里默默叹了口气，关上了夜灯也躺了下来。风声和雨声混杂着，室外的路灯透过窗帘间的缝隙照进来，川尻适应了一会就看清了面前的人影，对方离他不远，只要一伸手就可以把人搂进怀里的距离。明明他们终于躺在了一张床上，却让他感觉普通隔着一堵墙。

川尻听着对方平稳的呼吸声，闭上了眼睛。

一声惊雷突然在耳边炸响。川尻莲惊醒了。

闪电产生的地方离他们应该很近，巨大的雷声响过后，隆隆的声音也没停下，在空中久久回荡。川尻等到雷声退去，迷迷糊糊地想翻个身接着睡觉，却突然觉得有一个毛绒绒的东西抵在他胸口。川尻睁开眼睛，看到胸口埋着一个粉色的脑袋。

川尻突然清醒了过来。

川西拓実并没有被雷声吵醒，依旧睡的香甜。不过和入睡时不同的是，川西此时没有背对着他，而是翻了个身，整个人几乎贴在他的怀里。川尻的鼻尖传来阵阵的香味，是川西洗发水的味道。之前他也闻到过一次，那天川西刚洗完头，队友突然闹着要玩狼人杀，川西正好坐在他的旁边。川尻整局游戏都能闻到川西身上那若有若无的香味，导致他根本没有多少心思去听队友的阐述，难得的输掉了一次游戏。

川尻犹豫了一下，他在思考要不要伸出手将人搂住。虽说他们每天都一起，不管是日常的练习还是接受各种杂志的采访。然而每次川西都离他远远的，尽管拍照的站位每次都是随意的安排，但川尻每次远远地看着川西对别人笑的一脸灿烂，心就感觉像泡在柠檬水里一样，酸酸涨涨。川尻有时会回想起他们还在比赛的时候，他们在一组的时间多，他总能找到机会搂着人一起。现在他们马上就要一个组合出道了，比起比赛时明明是更亲近的关系，却总觉得像是疏远了。

川尻叹了口气，他不知道怎么和川西坦白自己的心思。川西总是有些天然的样子，和他开些什么玩笑也经常会当真，遇到不解的东西会歪着头思考。如果自己突然和他说自己喜欢他，恐怕他也只会觉得是朋友间的喜爱。

突然又是一道闪电划破夜空，几乎照亮了整个房间，震耳的雷声紧接着响起，这下雷声离的更近，川尻已经有了心理准备还是被这一声吓到，川西也终于有了些反应了。对方被雷声闹的有些不安稳，蹭了蹭川尻，嘴里嘟囔了一句什么，又安静了下来。

川尻听得清楚，川西在睡梦中还迷糊地喊他的名字，一声莲くん听的真切。

川尻终是伸出手，将川西搂进了怀里。

  


川西拓実一睁开眼睛，就看到川尻莲的脸近距离地出现在自己的面前，他下意识地就想往后躲，却感觉腰上有双手困住了他的动作。川西猜到了之后突然红了脸，他仰着头看着川尻的脸，一夜过去，短小的胡茬迫不及待的冒了出来，尽管如此，他还是觉得川尻果然是帅气的。

此时天气已经放晴，窗外还传来几声乌鸦的叫声。川西的心情很好，任谁一觉醒来能在喜欢的人身边，还被搂在怀里心情都不会太差。他醒来的时候本还想再睡个回笼觉，现在却一点睡意都没有。成团以后他都没有和川尻莲分到过一间房，他们每次分房间都是按游戏来的，看起来游戏之神并不眷顾他。之后川西也总找不到什么机会和川尻聊上几句，他怕会造成尴尬的局面，只有在拍摄的时候接着拍照的由头，蹭到人的怀里，对着相机摆出笑脸。

今天难得可以正大光明的躺在人身边，川西想着，不知道到什么时候才会有下一次。川西现在唯一的希望，就是时间可以过得慢一点。他伸出了手，轻轻地放在川尻的脸上，想要细细描绘一番，却突然被抓住了手腕。

川尻莲在川西醒来的时候也醒了，因为在意着对方接下来的动作他并没有睁眼。他感受到川西盯着他的目光，听到川西小声的叹息，川尻心里没由来的一阵紧张，他不知道怀里的人看着他想到了什么才会叹气，想要了解却又无从问起。直到对方突然将手放到他的脸上，从被窝里拿出来的手暖暖的，生怕把他吵醒了一般，指尖小心翼翼地触碰着他的脸颊。

川尻终于忍不住抓住了罪魁祸首。他睁开眼，看着面前有些慌乱的人，实在是按捺不住逗他的心思。“早上好拓実。”

“早安。”川西像是做了坏事被抓包一样的红了耳朵，手被紧紧的抓住，想抽都抽不出来。他正思考着要怎么解释自己这突如其来的举动时，川尻的手突然松开了他的手腕，一点点的向上，抚过他的手心，直到十指相扣。川西看着两人紧握的手呆住了。

“拓実。”川尻拉过对方的手，放在唇边轻吻了一下。“我好喜欢你啊，可以和我交往吗？”

川西被川尻突如其来的表白砸昏了头，他看着川尻的笑脸，脑内一片空白，只能傻愣愣地点了点头。“我也是，好喜欢莲くん。”

听到肯定答复的川尻莲做的第一件事，就是亲吻他梦寐以求的川西拓実。

川西抱着枕头站在房门口。他们一直在床上聊天，聊到中午才起床准备去食堂吃饭。今天是假期的最后一天，下午队友就要陆续地回来，川西今晚不好再继续蹭川尻的床睡，准备抱着自己的东西回房间。

“以后害怕的时候也可以来找我。”川尻看着人乖巧的样子，忍不住又亲了亲对方的额头。

川西摇了摇头，仰着脸看着他。“到时候大家都回来了。”

川尻听到后挑了挑眉，没有说话，将人送走后打开了手机。

晚上的时候，川西回到房间就看见室友忙着收拾着东西，他疑惑地问对方为什么收拾东西，对方抬起头看他，想到自己收到的消息，只是笑，没有回答他的问题。

川西帮着对方收拾好了东西，对方离开之前还不忘调侃了他一句真幸福呢。川西听着这话还有些摸不着头脑，正在想着的时候，就听见门外传来了敲门声。

川西拓実跑过去打开门，看到川尻莲在站在门口朝着他笑。

“拓実，你以后都不用害怕了。”


End file.
